f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1985 Dutch Grand Prix
25 August | number = 415 | officialname = XXXIV Grote Prijs van Nederland | circuit = Circuit Park Zandvoort | location = Zandvoort, Netherlands | circuittype = Permanent racing facility | lapdistance = 4.252 | laps = 70 | distance = 297.640 | pole = Nelson Piquet | polenation = BRA-1968 | poleteam = | poletime = 1:11.074 | fastestlap = 1:16.538 | fastestlapdriver = Alain Prost | fastestlapnation = FRA | fastestlapteam = | fastestlapnumber = 57 | winner = Niki Lauda | winnernation = AUT | winnerteam = | second = Alain Prost | secondnation = FRA | secondteam = | third = Ayrton Senna | thirdnation = BRA-1968 | thirdteam = }} The 1985 Dutch Grand Prix, otherwise officially known as the XXXIV Grote Prijs van Nederland, was the eleventh round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Circuit Park Zandvoort on the 25 August 1985.'Dutch GP, 1985', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr415.html, (Accessed 25/03/2019) The race would see Niki Lauda claim his 25th and final Grand Prix victory, moving into joint second on the all-time winners list alongside Jim Clark. Qualifying would see Nelson Piquet claim pole position for , sharing the front row with Keke Rosberg of . Championship leader Alain Prost was right behind in third ahead of Ayrton Senna, while Lauda would line up in tenth in the second . A chaotic start would see both Piquet and Thierry Boutsen stall on the grid, although they miraculously escaped without getting rammed from behind. At the front of the field, meanwhile, Piquet's stall effectively handed the lead to Rosberg, with the Finn fending off Senna and a fast starting Teo Fabi into the first corner. Fabi's time in the sun was to come to an end fairly quickly, with the Italian quickly falling behind both Prost and Lauda before spinning off the circuit later on. Otherwise, the opening laps proved to be fairly tame, with Rosberg easing away from Senna, while Prost and Lauda ran nose-to-tail. Indeed, there would be no change amongst the leaders until the end of lap nineteen, with Rosberg's engine exploding at the back of the circuit. Senna duly inherited the lead as Lauda pitted for fresh tyres, leaving Prost in second ahead of the two s of Derek Warwick and Patrick Tambay. Lauda's stop prompted the rest of the top end of the field to pit for fresh tyres, with the Austrian using his brief tyre advantage to jump ahead of both Prost and Senna. Indeed, Prost's hopes of beating the Austrian were ended by an issue during his stop, meaning he would rejoin some twelve seconds behind the now second placed Senna. The rest of the race would see Prost catch and pass Senna with ease, before sprinting off to catch his now cruising teammate. Those two would subsequently run nose-to-tail until the chequered flag was thrown, with Lauda just keeping ahead by 0.232s across the line. Behind, Senna would just hang onto third, for a late loss of power would allow a charging Michele Alboreto to attack the on the final lap. Indeed, the pair would even survive a fairly hefty whack against one-another on the final tour, with Elio de Angelis and Nigel Mansell claiming the remaining points. In terms of the Championship, Prost would effectively extend his lead over Alboreto in the hunt for the crown, leaving the Netherlands with a three point advantage. It would also be a productive afternoon for McLaren-TAG Porsche, with the Anglo-German squad's one-two putting them within five points of at the head of the field. Background Alain Prost's fourth victory of the season in Austria had been enough to see the Frenchman finally return to the top of the Championship, although there was almost no difference between himself and the man in second. Indeed, Prost was level on 50 points with former leader Michele Alboreto, and only considered to be ahead courtesy of his four wins to the Italian's two. In contrast, there was a significant gap back to third placed Elio de Angelis after the battle of Spielberg, with the Italian having fallen 22 points behind the leaders. In the Constructors' Championship the Austrian Grand Prix had been a rather neutral day at the head of the hunt, with still holding a healthy lead. Indeed, had only chipped a point out of the Italian squad's advantage in spite of Prost's victory, which left them seventeen off of the Scuderia landing in the Netherlands. , meanwhile, were set to spend the rest of the season as dark horses for the Championship, as they slipped twelve points behind the second placed Anglo-German effort. Entry List The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid ** Tambay would start from the pit lane after an accident during the warm-up. Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Surer was still classified despite retiring as he had completed 90% of the race distance. *† Rothengatter was unable to be classified as he failed to complete 90% of the race distance. Milestones * 1000th registered entry for a car using a engine.'1985 Dutch GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2015), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1985&gp=Dutch%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 25/03/2019) * made their 150th Grand Prix start.'11. Netherlands 1985', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1985/pays-bas.aspx, (Accessed 25/03/2019) * Elio de Angelis entered his 100th Grand Prix. * 75th entry for Andrea de Cesaris. * 21st and final Grand Prix start for Stefan Bellof. * Twentieth entry for Martin Brundle. * Nelson Piquet recorded the 39th and final pole position for as a constructor. * Niki Lauda secured his 25th and final race victory. ** That left the Austrian level with Jim Clark in second on the all-time winner's list. ** Also the Austrian ace's 54th and final podium finish. * secured their 47th victory as a constructor. ** Engine suppliers claimed their seventeenth triumph. * Ayrton Senna claimed 's 150th podium finish as a constructor. * Jacques Laffite reclaimed the record for most retirements - 78. Standings Alain Prost established a small lead at the head of the title hunt as a result of the Dutch Grand Prix, moving three clear of second placed Michele Alboreto. Indeed, those two were now, realistically, the only drivers in the fight for the Championship, with a 23 point gap separating Alboreto from third placed Elio de Angelis. de Angelis would therefore have to win at least three of the remaining five races just to get on terms with the leaders, with dropped scores also set to come into effect later on in the year. In the Constructors' Championship, meanwhile, it had been a very good afternoon's work for , with their first one-two of the campaign putting them within striking distance of leaders . Indeed, the gap between the two was left at just five points after the Dutch Grand Prix, with Ferrari effectively relying on Alboreto's form to keep them ahead of the Anglo-German alliance. Behind, finally looked to be out of the fight in third, although with just 21 points between themselves and McLaren it would only take one good weekend to launch the Norfolk based squad back into the hunt. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1985 Grands Prix Category:Dutch Grand Prix